


We All Wish McKenna Wasn't Straight in Real Life

by orphan_account



Category: Kevon
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Devon is having trouble<br/>Or the one where McKenna has no idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Wish McKenna Wasn't Straight in Real Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

AU #1

            “Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.” I cursed under my breath. “Why is this _always_ happening to me?” I tear eyesight away from McKenna, muttering furiously under my breath about how _friends_ don’t have these kinds of thoughts about each other. As I turn towards the treadmills, I catch another glance of my _completely platonic friend_ in the mirrors along the wall. I sigh internally. “ _It’ll be fun.”_ She said. _“It’s good for us.”_ She said. If I had known I’d be submitted to this level of Hell, I never would have let her drag me to the gym.

Of course, because I happen to be the most awkward human being on the planet, she actually _catches_ me staring. She arches her eyebrow in question, and waits in the plank position for me to give her some sort of answer. I give her a thumbs up and a strained smile. She furrows her brow before shaking her head slightly and looking back down at the gym floor. I watch as she folds her right arm behind her back, before steadily lowering herself to the ground.

“Oh. My. God.” I mutter. I’m completely frozen, because _of fucking course_ she can do one armed push-ups. Honestly, it should be illegal for one person to be so unfailingly _attractive_. I’m startled out of my thoughts by stifled laughter on the treadmill next to me. I squint over to my right, seeing our friend Alyssa. She wiggles her eyebrows at me, looking from me to McKenna knowingly. I glower at her, and she shrugs before turning back to her machine and starting it up again.

I look back at McKenna, this time frowning slightly. I decide to own up to my feelings and slowly drag myself back over to her.

“Um. Hey.” She finishes her last push-up before turning and sitting in an upright positon. She grins when she registers that it’s me. There’s a light sheen of sweat on her skin, and she’s slightly out of breath. My thoughts wander to other situations which would ideally also cause sweat and heavy breathing. I blush slightly, mentally thanking anyone who’s listening that no one can see it. When I focus back on the present, I notice that she’s giving me a concerned look.

“Devon?” she questions. I wince slightly, realizing that I had probably missed her response to my greeting.

”Sorry, I wasn’t exactly… paying attention. Um. I got distracted.” She smirked at that.

“By what?” She was still smirking. My eyes widened at the question. There’s no way I can come up with an excuse without her knowing that I’m lying to her. I square my shoulders, mentally making a decision.

“You. Or, more accurately, thoughts of you.” I gave her a challenging look. She seemed shocked by my admission. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was hanging open.

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally only meant for two of my friends because one of them asked me to write a fic for them. If you aren't either of those two and you stumbled across this, I apologize.


End file.
